Worldwalker
The Worldwalkers are those souls from other worlds who have found themselves inexplicably, and perhaps magically, in the realm of Cyrnest. It is not understood why this happens, but many travelers from our world have been there throughout the years, and many have written about the experience and published it as works of fantasy. Worldwalkers normally find their place among one of the races of Cyrnest and make their living with them exclusively, essentially becoming a part of their culture. For this reason, a Worldwalker must choose which culture he has taken part in. Often, a Worldwalker will begin being drawn to Cyrnest as a very young child, and if he returns to his own world he will often be brought back. There is a hidden fortress… some even say it is located among the clouds, known as Home, the Castle of Forgotten Children. Many very young children who are brought to Cyrnest and never recovered are brought here and “never grow up,” essentially remaining children (although their minds expand as time passes) forever. A Worldwalker will leap in and out of Cyrnest, often at the behest of whomever it is that originally called him. Very often, a Worldwalker will spontaneously leap out of Cyrnest and back to his world of origin when in immediate, near-fatal danger, and will spontaneously return later when he is completely healed at a time and place chosen by his Overseer. The GM should choose to use this ability on behalf of the Worldwalker when death is certain, in order to preserve the life of the character. When creating a Worldwalker character, you may choose a background wherein the character was adopted by a Cyrnestian family on his first walk into this world. If this is the case, he may take on the characteristics (but not the natural abilities) of that race. If you choose one of the Elvantari races, then you may also have the abilities (substituting “Longevity” for “Immortality”), and you may also choose to have the character appear to be “changing” slightly to look like the race that has adopted him. Such a character will remain immortal as long as he remains in the homelands of his Elventari family, and will age very slowly when away from home (unfortunately, he will age regularly if he returns to his own world). Note that it would be impractical to choose a race such as the Merentari, who are amphibious, or the Grondun, who are man-eaters, to have raised such a child. Worldwalkers speak whatever languages their chosen people speak, but cannot learn any others unless the GM makes a special exception. They also speak Otherworldish (English, perhaps, or whatever language they speak from their own native world). Also, the GM may use the "Worldwalker" race to allow races from other worlds as well. In this case, the GM must design the race using available abilities/advantages/disadvantages, and may "tweak" starting attributes to reflect what an average member of that race would have. Category:Races Category:Days of Old